iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Henri
'''Brandon, '''known as "Henri" on Earth, was Number Four's Cêpan. He was assigned to Number Four at an unusually young age and was ordered to protect him as part of Pittacus' Evacuation Protocol. He began to work with the family, making many visits to his Garde. Biography Life on Lorien Brandon worked for the Lorien Defense council. He is a Mentor Cêpan who is trained and teaches everything about training a young Garde so that when the time came, he could help his charge, Number Four, with developing his Legacies. Brandon was sent on behalf of the Lorien Defense Council, who noticed Sandor's talent at problem-solving, to offer Sandor a position as a trainee Engineer Cêpan, despite his poor LDA aptitude scores. Sandor is skeptical but eventually accepts; Brandon is married to Julianne with whom he is completely in love. The Loric attitudes towards marriage and his love for his wife lead him to assume that the Loric could only fall in love once. Brandon remembers getting impatient with his wife as she is a late sleeper and he could not wait to start the day with her. Mogadorian Invasion On the night of the Quartermoon, the Mentor Cêpan of the Nine are alerted of the danger through their Identity Bands and immediately make their way to their Garde, tracking them through their wristbands. Brandon arrives at the airstrip fourth out of the nine. When Daxin does not arrive, Brandon takes a vehicle and tracks his location to the LDA which had been decimated in the first wave of Mogadorian attack. Instead of Daxin he finds Sandor with Daxin's wristband and Brandon is dismayed to discover that Daxin is killed because Sandor had taken his wristband. He takes Sandor back to the airstrip but essentially tells him that he will be left behind when they leave. Sandor embarks on a mission to collect Nine. Arrival on Earth On Earth after a year of travelling through space, Malcolm Goode greets Four and Brandon and gives them an address in Northern California which is their first hiding place. He teaches Four simple things such as tying his shoelaces and flying a kite. They stay there for six months before moving on. When Number One dies, Brandon, now going by the name Henri, and Four are living in Arizona near the border of Mexico and move swiftly to a new destination: Minnesota. Four is in a spelling bee in Colorado when Number Two dies and his sock catches fire. Henri is accused of child abuse when Four's scars are witnessed, but is let off as he is nowhere near Four when the latest scar appears. Henri moves them immediately to Maine. Paradise, Ohio By the time of Three's death, Henri knows that Four's Legacies should have started to develop and, knowing that he is no longer protected by the charm, seeks Malcolm Goode for answers. When they arrive in Paradise, however, Malcolm has disappeared. To his relief, Four's Lumen develops and Henri is able to begin his training. Using a cloudy oblong crystal he spreads the heat resistance of the Lumen throughout Four's body. On Halloween, Henri accompanies Four to the carnaval and is shocked when Sam mentions the Mogadorians, information from the "They Walk Among Us" newsletter. Following the appearance of Four's Legacies and his issues with Mark James, Henri debates leaving town, but decides to remain in Paradise against his better judgment. Henri begins to worry about Four not developing Telekinesis. He tries relentlessly to force the development of Four's telekinetic powers, to no avail. He contacts "They Walk Among Us" but is unable retrieve any information. They Walk Among Us, Athens On Thanksgiving, Henri decides to travel to Athens where "They Walk Among Us" is printed. He tells Four that he will be home in time to have dinner at Sarah's and writes the address of his destination. Four begins to panic when Henri doesn't show and calls Sam for help. Four and Sam drive to Athens and find and free Henri who is tied up in the basement. After a confrontation with the newsletter editors where Henri finds out about Four's telekinesis and a close escape from the Mogadorians, Henri, Sam, and Four return to Paradise. Battle of Paradise High School Following the house fire at Mark James' house, a YouTube video is released showing Four flying out of the back of the house with Sarah and Mark's dogs. Mark James goes to their house to warn them and Henri drives straight to the school. Meanwhile, Four receives a fax asking him if he is Number Four and sees Henri driving into the lot. He panics and smashes through the window of the principal's office and runs home to find Mark James. Henri confronts Four, but he uses his Telekinesis, forcing him away before going back to the school to find Sarah. Mark James continues to ask questions but Henri ignores them. He arms himself and prepares to follow Four. Mark insists that he go with him to protect Sarah and Henri agrees, giving him Four's chest to guard. They arrive at the school and meet Four, Six, and Sarah The group barricade themselves in the home-ec classroom. He uses Four's healing stone to heal injuries and hides the chest in the oven. The group ventures out and escapes through the tunnels under the gym's stage hatch but realize the trap and are ambushed by Scouts. Henri fires at them with his shotgun and Mark tackles one, saving his life. Eventually, Henri is stabbed in the gut by a dagger and they retreat back to the home-ec room. After regrouping, they try to escape through the hatch again, but two Krauls burst from it and a Piken smashes its way through the side of the school, almost crushing Henri. Henri remains at the school and fights alongside Six, Mark, and Sarah while Four runs to the woods. Henri finds Four shortly after he kills the Piken that was killing Bernie Kosar. They walk through the football field, flanked by Mogadorian Soldiers. Henri is hit by a Mogadorian cannon and dies after telling Four about his letter. Henri's Letter Four opens Henri's Letter whilst on the run with Six and Sam. It details his childhood and family, and reveals that there is a tenth member of the Garde and that the chosen Garde were chosen to become the next generation of Elders. Final Resting Place Henri's body is cremated in the woods and his remains are kept in an coffee can in Four's chest. When the Garde learn of a Loric cemetery, Four gives the can to Six to take with them and lay him to rest, believing it to be an appropriate place. Six pours the ashes into the Sanctuary along with the few Phoenix stones in their possession, their combined Loric stones and crystals, and Eight's body. Meeting in the Elder's Chamber Four sees Henri one more time when Ella gathers the Elders (and Garde) with help from the Entity. Henri advises Four and tells him to "visualize and remember". Relationships Number Four Being assigned as Four's Cêpan shortly before the Mogadorian invasion of Lorien, Henri has shown to be a father figure to John. He shares a close bond with his Garde, teaching him how to use his Legacies and leaving him a letter in his chest describing his histories. Julianne Julianne is Henri's wife on Lorien before the invasion. Appearances Novels * I Am Number Four * The Fate of Ten (Subconscious Projection). Novella - Companion Short Stories * The Last Days of Lorien Portrayals and Other Versions A version of Henri appeared in the 2011 film adaptation of I Am Number Four, portrayed by Timothy Olyphant. Trivia *Henri's death in the book is different from his death in the movie. In the movie, he dies shortly after Four and Sam arrive in Athens to rescue him. In the novel, he dies in the final battle at the school. *He takes the name Henri because of his heavy Loric accent (which sounds similar to a French accent). References Category:Cêpan Category:Loric Category:Film Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Number Four Category:Major Characters Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Mentor Cêpan Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters